The Lonley
by thornrulez001456
Summary: How would you feel if some evil dude wanted the girl you love?. Guess not very well. But what if the girl you loved was a half-demon? All he wants is to marry Raven and for her to conceive a child just to absorb there power. But who is "he"? Full summary inside. Please R&R. Little bit of Terra bashing! Maybe rated M. Not sure yet.
1. 1

_**Hello all you awesome BB/Rae fans! It is I, Thorn, here with another fanfiction. Here's the full summery.  
**_

_**How would you feel if some evil dude wanted the girl you love?. Guess not very well. But what if the girl you loved was a half-demon? All he wants is to marry Raven and for her to conceive a child just to absorb there power. But who is "he"? And why did he invites the titans to the wedding! Will this be like the trip to tameran? Or worse? Will Raven be forced to marry some creepy asshole, or will Beast Boy save the day? Find out in "The lonley!"  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to DC and cartoonnetwork. What belongs to me is the idea. So no thief's please?**_

"Talking"  
_"thinking"  
__**"emotions/beast"  
**_**(point of view)  
_Dreaming_  
**

* * *

**(Raven)**

**_I just kept running. I don't know why but I just did. I didn't want him to catch me. Who ever he was. I was scared and bleeding. My clothes were tattered. A tree fell on my legs and just as he was about catch me..._  
**

I gasped for air as I woke up in a cold sweat. I was in my room. I've been having the same dream for over a week now and it still creeps me out.

It was just another day at titans tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg had there 'tofu vs. meat' Battle, Robin and Starfire were making kissy faces, Terra watching her boyfriend fight about tofu, and I was just drinking my tea. Oh ya, did I forget to mention that they let that little traitor back on the team. I sat near the island in the kitchen drinking my tea and watching the others go about there morning.

"Hey Rae," I herd Beast Boy holler across the kitchen. I just sat there ignoring him for awhile. "Hey _Raven_!"

"Yes." I answered back. Beast Boy and I had become great friends, some would even say best friends, lately. We would joke around like friends, fight like enemy's, and protect each other like hearts bound by one string that could never break. But with every great gift, comes a curse. My powers and... _Terra. _I hissed at the name.

"Haha, very funny," he laughed sarcastically. "I just wanted to know if you were okay. Cause you look a little tired."

"Ya, I'm fine." I lied. Those nightmares were killing me. But I couldn't let anyone know. Especially Terra. What if she was still working for Slade. He could use it against me and the team.

"You sure? Cause I could make something for y-"

"Relax Baby." Terra said cutting him off. "She said she's fine. And besides, I don't think demons eat anything but souls." She said holding Beast Boy and giving me an evil look. She never really liked me. I don't know if it's out of jealousy or what. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I wasn't gonna start a fight with that tramp. She's got BB wrapped around her little finger, therefore, I would lose him.

While walking back to my room I felt a little, strange. As if some one was watching me. I turned around and... nothing. I turned to continue walking but it was like there was an invisible wall. I couldn't move, nor breathe. I tried to call for help, but nothing came out. I tried using my powers but, again, nothing. My breathing was getting heavy and my body was growing tired. I finally collapsed on the floor.

* * *

A few hours later, i woke up in the infirmary.

"What happen?" I asked trying to sit up but I couldn't. my body felt heavy. As if I had a building laying on top of me.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Robin said. "We herd you scream. And when Beast Boy found you, you weren't breathing."

"I-I don't remember." I lied. Soon after, Beast Boy came running into the room.

"Raven!" He yelled. "What happen? Are you hurt? Are you okay? Who did this to you?"

"Did what?" I asked. I soon looked down and saw cuts and bruises all over my body. And on my bare stomach said "I have returned." Everyone stared at my body in horror.

"Friend Raven, who has returned?" Asked Starfire.

"I-I don't know." I said. I really didn't know who was doing this to me. But it probably explains the dreams and why I passed out.

"Well who ever did this is gonna pay!" Said Beast Boy. "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" He was pissed.

* * *

**(Beast Boy)**

When I found Raven in the hall, I was terrified. She wasn't breathing and she had all these markings on her. I gave her mouth to mouth and soon she started breathing. We took her to the infirmary. She was out for almost two days. The only reason why I wasn't there the whole time was because Terra literally had to drag me out while there were cleaning her body. She tried to get my mind off of Raven, but everything she did just didn't work. I just stayed in my room the whole time while she was out. When I got the news that she was up, I ran to the infirmary. I was so scared that she might die. I knew something was wrong. Why doesn't she tell us this stuff! Why does she not trust us!

But who ever did this to her, there gonna pay!

* * *

_**And pay they shall my dear friend. So, what ya think? No flames. If there are, I will burn you with them.**_

_**BYE!**_


	2. 2

_**Hi, again! Here's some thanks and response from my reviews.**_

_**The Cretin:  
**_

_**Can I call you sensei? Cause you really help and act like one.  
**_

_**Guest/rae-gotichica-1: **_

_**Thank you! And trust me Terra will be hurt. But I wont say how. Hehehehehehe!  
**_

_**nacho5:  
**_

_**There will be moar.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to DC and cartoonnetwork. What belongs to me is the idea. So no thief's please?**_

"Talking"  
_"thinking"  
__**"emotions/beast/other"  
**_**(point of view)  
_Dreaming_  
**

* * *

**(Terra)**

_"God dammit!"_ I thought to myself. I was alone in my room and it was only a few hours after s_he _woke up. I can't believe she woke up. I was really hoping that she would have died. _"What if she takes away my Beast Boy! She's gonna ruin everything!" _

_"_UGH! Why can't she just disappear!" I hollered

_**"Maybe there is?" **_Said a deep voice.

"Wh-Who's there?" I asked out loud._  
_

_**"Just a man who can help get ride of your little problem." He whispered.**_

"Wait. Are you the one who hurt Raven?" I asked. I felt like an idiot. I was talking talking to the wind.

_**"Hurt? Oh no my dear. I simply just, marked her. You see, Raven was originally mine. I simply just wanted to remind her."**_

"Remind her." I snorted. "Well good luck. She dosen't know who did it."

_**"Oh dear." **_He said in a sarcastic tone._**"Well I guess I'll just remind her tonight." **_He gave an evil laugh and left.

* * *

**(Beast Boy)**

I sat next to Raven as Cyborg took some of her blood. He said it was for a medical reason and to see if it explains why she's hurt.

"Okay Rae," Cyborg said, "we'll have you blood results in a few hours. Just get some sleep and I'll tell you when you get up."

"Alright." Raven replied. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He said. "And BB," he said, pointing to me, "you should get some sleep too. You've been up ever scene the morning of the incident."

"How long was I out?" Raven asked.

"Almost two day." I answered. "But Cy's right. you need to get some sleep. You look like you haven't had any real sleep in awhile." I told her. But to me she still looked so beautiful. Her violet hair spread across the bed like a long dark waterfall. Her eyes still shined brighter then any star I have ever seen. I wish I could tell her all this but their are two things holding me back, Terra and the fear of losing her. If Terra wasn't around, Rae and I would probably be a little closer. "Goodnight." I told her as I left the infirmary to get some well deserved rest.

* * *

**(Raven)**

******_I just kept running. I don't know why but I just did. I didn't want him to catch me. Who ever he side hurt and my breath shortened. I was scared and bleeding. My clothes were tattered. I had to keep running, no matter how badly I wanted to stop. A tree fell on my legs. I herd him laugh maniacally. I knew that laugh. It couldn't be..._**

I woke up screaming. These nightmares were getting worse.

"Raven!" I herd Beast Boy yell as he ran into the room. I tried talking to him but nothing came out. I was hyperventilating and I couldn't breath. The monitors were going crazy. Beast Boy ran up to me and held me tight. "Shh..." He whispered in my ear. "It's okay. I'm here Rae. Just relax. You'll be fine."

Soon the others came running into the room. "M-M-Mal Mal." was all I could get out before Cyborg jabbed a needle into my arm. I soon passed out and into a silent slumber.

* * *

**(Beast Boy)**

"What the hell was that for!" I yelled at Cyborg after jabbing the needle into Raven's arm.

"I had to sedate her." He told me. "If I didn't She could have had a heart attack."

"What happen?" Robin asked me.

"I don't know." I said. "I heard her scream and when I got here, she was shaking." I was terrified for Raven. What would I do without her. I mean, ya I'm with Terra, but I just don't feel anything. She's just there.

"Maybe friend Raven just had 'the nightmares'." Starfire said, trying to comfort me.

"Come on B." Cyborg said. "You should get back to bed. You haven't slept well scene the indecent."

"I don't think any of us have." Robin said. "It still baffles me that it actually happen."

**Flashback:**

It was only a few weeks ago and Terra had just returned.

"Terra!" I hollered. I was so glad to see her.

I ran up to hug her when I heard Robin clear his throat. "Uh, Beast Boy," He said. 'I hate to interrupt, but it's your to go on the night watch."

I started walking to the door when I heard the voice of a hero.

"I'll do it for him." Raven said.

"Are you sure, Raven?" Robin asked.

"Ya Rae, you've been on patrol all week." Cyborg spoke up.

"Ya," She replied. 'I just need to get out of the tower for awhile."

She headed out of the tower and awaited her faith.

* * *

We all said hello and welcome back to Terra. Only an hour later did we get a distress signal from Raven. He head to the peer and saw non other then Slade hovering over her with a sharp blade. Just as he was about to end her life I morphed into a loin and started malign him/ The only reason I stopped was because Raven needed a hospital. All sanity left me when I saw her limp body sprawled across the floor. I picked her up and started running to the nearest hospital.

**_"How dare he do that to are_ _Raven!"_**The beast hollered.

_"Quit! And when did she become Are Raven?"_ I thought.

_**"He will pay for what he has done to her!"** _He said dogging my question.

But he was right. If Raven didn't survive, he would pay.

* * *

We finally arrived at a hospital and were immediately treated.

"Sir," The nurse said to me. "You need to let go of her."

I hadn't noticed that she was still in my arms. I refused to let go of her until the nurse told me to. I was afraid that if I let her go, she would get hurt again.

After what felt like hours of waiting, the doctor finally let us go see her. She was in a trans and wouldn't wake up. But at least I know she's alive.

I sat by her bed until she finally woke up.

"Beast Boy?" She said still in a haze.

"Oh thank God your alright." I said. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything? What happened?"

Before Raven was able to say anything, the others came barging in.

"Raven, your off patrol till the end of time!" Robin hollered. "You could have died!"

"I called in." She replied. "I was fine."

"Tell that to the surgent's!" He yelled back.

"Boyfriend Robin, please stop yelling at friend Raven." Starfire cut in. "She is alive and that is what matters."

"Ya man," Cyborg said. "And she did just wake up."

"Ya." He said giving in. "But what happened?"

"I was just on patrol when Slade ambushed me." She replied.

"Or, you made him do that just for attention." Terra said, standing at the doorway.

"Alright you got me. I asked Slade to kill me." Raven said sarcastically.

"Laugh all you want, but I know something they don't know."

"Like..."

"Your dating Red-X." Everyone gasped.

'Lying gets you know were."

"But I saw you talking to him."

"I was talking to a comic book fan. Last month Beast Boy dragged me to a comic book convention."

"Why were you talking to him then?"

"He wanted my autograph. Anything wrong with fans?" Raven knew she won when Terra walked out of the room.

"I'm glad your okay, Rae." I tolled her.

_**End** **Flahback:**_

"I am still amazed at how, normal, Raven had been." Starfire said.

"Well it's Raven Star," Cyborg replied, "She may be free from her father, but she still hides her emotions."

"Well, it's late titans," Robin cut in, "and we need to get some sleep. Goodnight." Robin said, walking out.

"I too am tired." Star Said. "I bid you a good sleep."

"Night Star." I said.

"Come on B," Cyborg said, grabbing me by my shirt. 'Your going to bed to. Raven will be find. She's gonna sleep through the rest of the night. No worries."

"I hope your right Cy. I hope your right." I whispered.

* * *

_**You like? No flames please.**_

_**R&R **_

_**BYE!**_


	3. 3

**_Hey! I'm REALLY sorry it took sooooo long to update, but I've been going crazy and school starts monday and I was at my moms and the internet is down so, now a few words to my Viewers._**

**_noaverageangel:_**

**_Thanks! :) I'll make make sure Raven kicks some major ass!_**

**_The Cretin:_**

**_Think you Sensei. I'll make sure to take your advise. :)_**

**_Katwizzle:_**

**_Thanks! And I REALLY wish I could have updated sooner. :/_**

**_nacho5:_**

_**Here is moar!**_

_**a friend of old:**_

_**Thanks! And I've always thought Terra should be ignored. She doesn't always have to be in the spot light. :)**_

_**TheOutcast97:**_

**_Think you! And I've always loved their whole opposites attract. And there's this animal theory abot the beast and his mate, but it's to long to explain._**

**_SaphireDragon15:_**

**_Thanks! And you will soon learn who this little bastard is and yes, Terra deserves all the bashing coming to her. :) _**

**_And know, here to help me with my disclaimer, my old Fruits basket's buddy, Kyo!_**

**_Kyo: Suck it Thorn!_**

**_Me: oh, don't be such a sour-puss Kyo-yo!_**

**_Kyo: Don't call me that!  
_**

**_Me: What's wrong? Do you not like me? (gives puppy eyes)_**

**_Tohru: Umm... Kyo, I don't think you should be mean to her._**

**_Kyo: And why not?!_**

**_Tohru: Remember your last punishment? (giggles)_**

**_Kyo:(Shivers) fine... (sighs)Thorn does not own anything. Not teen titans, me, Tohru, or well... squat. Not even soap._**

**_Me:(grabs whip) Stick to the script._**

**_Kyo:...Let's just start already!_**

_**Me:k! In case yo forgot**_

_**"Talking"  
**__"thinking"  
__**"emotions/beast/other"  
**_**(point of view)  
_Dreaming_**

* * *

**(Raven)**

I woke p next to a groggy Beast Boy.

"Beast... Boy?" I asked,still in to much pain from all the scares. I was finally feeling them

"Raven!" He hollered.

"Not... to... loud." I whispered.

"A-are you okay?" He asked.

"Ya, just... a... little... sore... from... my... scars." I said between breaths.

"You need anything?"

"I'm fine. The question is, are you?" My question was filled with concern.

"Ya, just tired."

"Then go to bed."

"What about you? Rae, you scared me half to death last night. In fact, you nearly died! Again! And in less then a month!"

"Beast Boy, I-I," I couldn't tell him the truth, he wouldn't understand. "I just had a really bad nightmare is all." It wasn't a total lie. "Now can you please go so I can sleep without worrying about you?"

"Sure." He said walking out of the room. "Night, Rae. Hope you sleep well." His voice was horse and sounded dry.

"How long was I asleep." I asked no one.

"You were out for a full day." Cyborg said walking in.

"Oh," I replied,"was he..."

"Here the whole time you were out?" He interrupted. "Yes."

"Why?" I asked. "I mean, I know he's my friend and all but," I couldn't find the words to finish. "I'm no Terra."

"Good." He said, "Cause she's been throwing a tantrum all day." He laughed.

"Why? Is she really that desperate fr attention?"

"Well yes but, she's doesn't like the fact that a certain green changeling is spending all his time next to a half-demon."

"But, why?" I demanded.

"Rae, you may not realize this but B really cares about you. I think even more then he cares about Terra."

"But why!" I was starting to get frustrated. "Why me Cyborg! I'm just a creepy half-demon who can never show any serious emotion to him or anyone else! It's killing me to keep it locked if I don't, it could kill some one important or some I care about. I could never live with myself if I did that."

"Rae, you need to listen to me." He said, forcing me to look at him. "He cares about you. Nothing more. He loves you Rae. And I know you love him.

I pulled my knees to my chess and sat there. "But it could never be." I told him. "Because I'm-"

Before I could finish, a small letter descended out of the sky. Cyborg picked it up and his eyes widen in shock.

"Rae," He said, never moving his eyes from the small piece of paper. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Yes Cyborg." I sighed. "But I better tell the rest as well."

* * *

**(Beast Boy) **

I was so glad she was awake. But she was in so much pain. I could bare to see her like that. Every part of her ached. I was walking out when I saw Cyborg start walking to the door.

"She's awake." I told him.

"Thanks." He said walking in the room.

I soon came to the door I was so use to seeing. My door. It was a dark grey with me name in carved in it. I punched in the code and walked in. The walls and carpet(or what you could see of the carpet) was a dark green. The walls were filled with posters of video games, movies, and other things. The floor was covered with old food boxes, dirty clothes, and other items.

I hoped onto the lower bunk of my bunk bed and tried to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Hours passed and I had only closed my eyes. But I couldn't sleep. My mind kept wondering back to Raven. The hurt look she had, the look when she woke up from her nightmare sent chills down my spine. It was...dead. Her eyes didn't have that small little shine that they once did. She looked lifeless and scared.

Soon a knock came from my door, pulling me out of my thoughts. I got up and open the door to see Robin looking at me.

"What?" I said slightly irritated.

"Sorry, but Raven called us for a meeting." He said.

"I'll be out in a minute." I told him before closing my door. I pulled on a shirt (cause i don't sleep with one on) and headed out. I would have never left if I knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

_**Okay, well I'm tired and I'll update this story, hopefully next weekend.**_

_** R&R!**_

_****__**BYE!**_


	4. 4

**_Hey! I'm REALLY sorry about the short chapter. I've been really busy with a few things lately. I can only update on the weekends too._**

**_ a friend of old: _  
**

**_I know. But I had to go so I couldn't really do much more with the chapter. Sorry.  
_**

**_Katwizzle:_**

**_Read and find out. :)  
_**

**_SaphireDragon15:_**

**_I know it's not fair but I didn't have time. Sorry  
_**

**_Now here to help me with the disclaimer is my dear, blackmailed, friend. Kyoya from Ouran Host club!  
_**

**_Kyoya: If I do, will you keep quite about are little secret. (cold stare)_**

**_Me:(Shrugs it off) Yay, yay, yay!_**

**_Kyoya:(sigh) Thorn dose not own anything but the ideas.  
_**

**_Me:(tosses blanket) You know, I never imaged you to be the sentimental type. Hahahaha!  
_**

**_Kyoya:(Chases me)  
_**

**_Me:(Running for dear life) Start the story!_**

**_Kyoya:(Stops running) In case you forgot.  
_**

"Talking"_******  
**"thinking"******  
****"emotions/beast/other"  
****(point of view)  
Dreaming**_

* * *

**(Robin)  
**I was worried about Raven. She was like a little sister to me. We had a connection that nobody could break. But not as serious as hers and Beast Boys. They were the kind of people who would die for anyone. Especially each other. I smirked to myself and headed to the medical bay.

_"I hope she's okay."_I thought.

* * *

By the time we got to the medical bay, Raven was laying on her side in fetal position holding her head whispering, "Why, why know."

"Raven!" I yelled. As soon as I said that Beast boy came running in and held her tight. I was shocked. Raven held onto Beast Boy as tight as she could and had tears running her face.

I ran up next her and Beast Boy growled. As soon as he did, Terra came running into the room and hollered, "What happened?"

"Something happen to Raven." I replied. She saw Beast Boy holding Raven and got angry.

"Good!" She yelled. "I'm tired of being ignored! Why does it always have to be about her anyway? hat about Star and I? What about us? Huh, Robin? Is she really that important that you have to ignore us?"

"Terra st-"

"Stop what Robin?" Terra interrupted. "Stop telling the truth?"

"Terra please." Starfire said. "I am as worried about Raven as Robin is. Please. You must calm down."

"Calm down!" She hollered. I was starting to get pissed. She was mad that Raven was getting attention and now she's yelling at Starfire! "I won't calm down! You wanna know why? Because my boyfriend is obsessing over a stupid bitch!"

"Enough!" Beast Boy spoke out. "Terra. This doesn't concern you. She needs us right now. You have to understand that."

* * *

**(Raven) **

When I heard Beast Boy stand up for me my heart swelled. Till Terra opened her big mouth again.

"Why wouldn't it concern me!" She hollered. "I'm her find to."

"Friend my ass!" I hollered. I had finally stopped crying and spoke up. "When was the last time you were actually nice to me?" I paused for a moment then continued. "Exactly. Now shut up and let me explain whats going on!" Everyone paused. I cleared my throat and continued. "I actually have some, great news I guess. I'm engaged."

The room fell silent. You could a pin drop on carpet it was that quite.

"A-are you serious?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes." I replied. "And my fiance will be her shortly." Once I said that the doorbell range. "There he is." I tried to smile but I couldn't.

"I'll get it." Cyborg said.

"No need." We herd a voice say. "Hello my dear."

"Hello Malchior."

"What!"

* * *

_**Bye!**_


	5. 5

**_Hey! I'm just gonna cut to the chase and say thank you..._**

**_Aliceblu3 and Egyptiandude990 :_**

**_Thanks and I know this is to chapter but I didn't read it till the fourth chapter was out. So tank you and hope you enjoy._**

**_Curse you Perry the Platypus :_**

**_You sir, or mam, are awesome!_**

**_Katwizzle:_**

**_Yep. And whats worse is that she's marring the guy that broke her heart without any regret._**

**_a friend of old:  
_**

**_(- 0.0)- Wanna hug? LOL_**

**_Curse you Perry the Platypus:_**

**_I'm soooooooooo sorry. I had writers block and a bunch of school work I need to get done but it will be updated today! _**

**_Me: Now her is Soul From Soul eater to tell you a little something._**

**_Soul: (sigh) Thorn doesn't own Teen Titans or any characters from the show or comic book. Am I done?_**

**_Me: Almost. (Grabs camera and takes a quick picture with him) Now you may go._**

**_Soul: Hey! Not cool!_**

**_Me: In case you forgot._**

**"Talking"___  
____"thinking"____  
"emotions/beast/other"  
_(point of view)**___**  
Dreaming**_

___**Me: (Gets tackled)**_

___**Soul:Just Start the damn thing!**_

* * *

**(Beast Boy)**

"Hello Malchior." Raven said.

"What!" We cried.

"Now now dear." He said walking up to Raven. Malchior wasn't a dragon or paper. He took the image of Rorek. With every step, I got more and more anxious to ponce him. Raven felt my anger and gave me a calming look. I walked away and let him get near her.

"How are you dear?" He asked.

"I'm," Before she could finish he cut her off.

"Of course you are." He said. "Know, let us go back to Azerath. They are waiting for you."

"Raven," Robin said. "Whats going on?"

"Ya girl," Cyborg said, "It's not like you to do this."

"I know." She said. "But I have to. My home needs me."

"But." I said. "Raven,"

"I know." She said cutting me off. "I-I." She couldn't find the strength to speak up. She held the medical beds blanket tight and shut her eyes.

"Know know my dear." Malchior spoke up. "This no need to say good-bye just yet." We wall looked over to Malchior. "Because you are all invited."

"Oh gloryess!" Starfire shouted. "Friend Raven what should we bring to are trip to your home planet?"

"What are you talking about Starfire?" I hollered. "This is not gloryess! It's a disaster! This asshole tore out Ravens heart and is now marrying her and taking her away from me... I mean us." I whispered the last part.

"Beast Boy, calm down." Robin said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you for inciting us to your wedding Malchior. But we were kinda that Raven would stay."

"Oh know worries. She could visit you." Malchior said. "I mean, if she had time. She is going to become queen after all."

"QUEEN?" We yelled.

"But of course." He replied. "You mean, Raven didn't tell you?" We all shook are heads.

He looked over at Raven and she spoke up "Of course i didn't tell them. I never thought it would come up." He gave Raven a dark look and I growled.

"Oh my dear!" He hollered." What happen to you!" He grabbed Ravens arm and she winced in pain. My growl was becoming deeper and deeper. I was within seconds of killing that asshole.

"I-I don't know." She voice seemed horse and scared.

_"That's it!" _I thought. I tried pouncing on him but was held back by everyone. He got lucky.

* * *

**(Raven)**

I still can't believe it. After all theses year, all the pain he put me through, he comes back with as my fiance! Azar help me.

* * *

_**Hey! Finally done! And I aslo got a picture with Soul! It's perfect for my collection. I will try to update. So keep holding on and it shall be written! **_

_**See you soon!**_


	6. 6

I'm alive! I really and truly do apologize for taking so long to update. I had no computer access for the longest time and I've been reading a really good book. If you haven't read "City of Bones" yet I recommend here are thanks toa few people.

gabylokita41:  
Thank yo, I hate him too!.And I'm really sorry for not updating sooner.

Egyptiandude990:  
I'm sorry if my grammars bad and if the story is a little confusing, but it will all be explained in due time.

Katwizzle: Again, I am really sorry for not updating sooner. and I don't think anyone wants to marry a creepy old dragon who tried killing you and your friends. Hahaha.

Curse you Perry the Platypus:  
Anytime. And yes, yes it does.

Aliceblu3:  
I no right. And it's okay to curse. After all, it is rated T.

TheBloodLineCurse:  
Thanks. And once again, I am really sorry for not updating sooner.

Attempting2Write:  
I apologize for the grammar, but I do not apologize for the characters. I don't like Terra. She is a back stabbing traitor. Whats funny though is that I knew a girl just like her. From her name to her flat chest. So basically, I've kinda met Terra. And she's a bitch. Not that everyone with the name of Terra/Tera/Tara is.

SaphireDragon15 :  
I know. If only there was a way of getting rid of him. Hmmm...

Now, to help us with the disclaimer, her is Petter White from Alice and the Country of hearts.

Petter:(moving his glasses to his eyes) Tell me again why I am doing this?

Me: Because the red queen told you to.

Peter: Well then, why is he here? (Points to Boris with a chain around his neck)

Me: Cause he cute. Thats why.

Boris:(Mouths)Help me

Me:(Pull him into a hug) Sometimes fan girls can get a little crazy. continue Peter.

Peter: Very well. Thorn does not own any form of the teen titans. only the idea and made up characters.

Me: Don't tell them that you damn rabbit! (Boris slips through my hands and starts to run off) See, look what you made me do!

Boris: Incase you forgot

Talking"

"thinking"

"emotions/beast/other"

(point of view)

Dreaming

Terra

Beast Boy leaped on to Malchior and tried to rip his throat out.

"I'll kill him!" He Shouted as Cyborg pulled Beast Boy off the bloody man.

"Well," Malchior said standing up, "That is not very polite considering that I had just invited you to m-our wedding." He turned to Raven and took her hand in his. "My dear, your mother has given me a message for you." He pulled an old piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. Ravens shaking hands took the letter and started to read it. Her face sayed the same. It's always so hard to tell what that witch is thinking.

"So whats it say," Cyborg asked.

"I-It's nothing. My mother just wanted to congratulate me on my engagement." She said.

I soon snatched the letter out of her hand and started reading it out loud. "My dearest daughter," It read. "I am sorry to inform you that I will not be able to make it to your wedding. I am once again ill and must take leave in my room for a few days. When you get to Azarath, please come visit me in my chambers. Love your mother, Arella." I sniffled a laugh. Even her own mother doesn't want to be at her wedding. What a loser.

"Terra!" I heard Robin yell. "Why would you do that? That was a personal letter for Raven. You had no right to read it!And expesually out loud!" I looked over to Beast Boy to see if he would back me up, but he just kept staring at that little witch. He looked a little sad, yet also... angry. I have only seen him that mad once. It was when I was with Slade. I pushed those memories to the back of my mind and brought my anger for Raven to the front. Why was he always paying attention to her? I'm here to. Listen to me! Not her!She is nothing compared to me. She's just some creepy half-demon who doesn't deserve the love that a human does!

"Are you even listening to me!" Robin yelled bring my attention back to him. His face was red as he waited for my answer.

I went to open my mouth when the witch finally does something right. "No, she was right to read that out loud. I shouldn't have kept it from you."

"Why did you not tell us your mother was ill, friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"I didn't really think it would come up." She replied.

"Do you know what she has?" Cyborg asked. "We have stuff her we could bring,"

"Lung cancer." She replied. "My mother was a heavy smoker and is now paying for it. There is nothing we can do to save her at the moment. No magic or medicine that can save her at the moment. All we can do is hope that she gets better." Everyone but Malchior and I were shocked at the sadness in her eyes. I didn't care for the people who brought her into this world, only the ones that will take her out of it.

Raven

Everyone was shocked at the words that came out of my mouth. Well, except for the traitor and my "beloved" fianc .

Malchior was the first to speak. "So, should we get going, my dear?"

"Wait, know?" I replied.

"Of course. We wouldn't want to miss the festival."

"There is a festival?" Star asked, her eyes gleaming with joy like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"But of course. She will be queen. That is what princesses do." He said talking down to her.

"Not all princesses." Star said a little angry at him.

"Of course not. After all you did leave your people to in the hands of your evil sister." Before any of us could react, Starfie lunged at the lowlife and pushed him against the wall.

"You do not speak of m people that way!" She hollered.

"And who said I was speaking about your people."He stated rather calmly. "I was simply emptying that you left your people to a tirent and left forEarth with your beloved boy wonder." Starfire lowered herself, and her starbolt that recently resided next to his face,flickered off. I felt her emotions. She was sad and angry.

"Starfire, please." I begged. She released his armor and flew to Robins side for comfort.

"Now that that's settled." Malchior said picking himself up, "My dear, we must make haste to your home planet. I will help you pack." He lifted me from the bed and carried me out the door. As we walked past my friends, I heard a low, primal, growl. I looked towrds Beast Boy as he turned to his girlfriend to talk to her.

As soon as the door shut to my room, Malchior put me down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled. Malchior stood there, unfazed by my sudden out burst. "Those are my friends and you are not allowed to treat them with such-" I stopped when I felt a cold hand slide across my cheek. I fell to the floor with a faint cry.

"I would remember who I was talking to if I where you, my sweet." He said standing over me. "Next time, I will not be so kind." He pulled me up by the front of my cloak and pulled me towards his face. "Now get packed. I don't want to be late for the counsel meeting."He threw me to my bed and walked to the corner of th room and watched me pack my things. The last to go into my large dark blue duffel bag, was a small frame of Robin, star, Cy, Beast Boy, and I all on the rooftop. Starfire wanted to take a picture of all of us together so she had a"family photo" on the rooftop. Her and Robin had just started dating and stood lovingly together, Cyborg was in the middle with the worlds biggest smile, Beast Boy under him with a silly face, and I was only smiling a little. It was what BB called a "shadows grin". The first Time he said that, I kinda took it as an insult. But the more he said it, the more it sank it. It was really a complement.A sadows smileis rare and unique. Yet it could also be mysterious and beautiful.

"What is taking you so long?" Malchior said slightly irritated.

I shoved the frame into my bag and quickly zipped it. "Sorry." I said. I used my magic to put my hood over my head and carry my bag to the common room.

Once we got to the common room, we saw everyone else packed and ready to go.

"You ready, rae."Cyborg said. I know wasn't in a rush. He actually sounded really depressed about it. But I had to go. Know matter how badly I didn't want to.

We soon piled into the T-ship and I chanted a mantra to get us to Azarath as soon as possible and awaited my fait.

Beast Boy

I honestly didn't know what to think. I mean, should I be angry at Raven, sad that I might lose her, or angry at everyone for letting this happen. God! I don't know what to do anymore!

And there you have it. I'm sorry if grammar sucks or anything. I'm working on an old computer and the c buttons all jacked up.

Boris: Thats not the only thing jacked up.

Me: How'd you get out again (Finds dee and dum standing there.) Why you little...

L8r 


End file.
